The Crash Course To Getting A Girlfriend
by LightningSkies1
Summary: Jane really needs to stop hitting people with her car. Especially the cute ones. AU


**Disclaimer: I do not own Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. or Thor. I shall only say it once.**

 **Takes place before Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D., after Thor, and before the Avengers. Darcy/Skye.**

* * *

"Jane, look out!" Darcy shouted, pointing frantically at the figure in front of them. Darcy could hear the squeal of the breaks, her friend attempting to stop the car, Eric yelling and hoping the person would hear. But it was too little, too late.

The car hit the figure with a smash, probably breaking several limbs and inducing many more bruises.

"Stop the fucking car _now_ Jane, that guy isn't Thor!" How in the world did Jane get her license anyway? When the car finally stopped, she threw the car door open and sprinted to the victim of Jane's horrible driving.

The person who got hit was a young woman, around her age and height. The stranger had long, wavy dark hair that matched her brown eyes and a Captain America backpack over her shoulder. She was definitely cute. Darcy sighed. First Thor, now this woman. Why did Jane always hit the cute ones?

"She doesn't look too bad," Eric commented. "She'll live. However, we should probably get her to the nearest hospital."

"No," the woman mumbled, almost too quiet for them to hear. "No hospital."

"We should probably have a professional look over you," Darcy insisted. "Don't worry about the bills. Since Jane hit you, we'll make her pay them."

Jane sighed, but agreed once the other two shot a glare at her. "Whatever it costs, I'll take care of it."

"No," the woman repeated, quickly sitting up. Darcy winced at the lady's pain filled groan and helps the woman up. "Hit by a car? Definitely a new one. Technically, a van, but whatever."

"What's your name?" Eric asked gently. The woman pauses for a second, analyzing the three of them before replying.

"No offense, but why the hell should I tell you? I don't even know your names." The trio took the cue, introducing themselves and telling the woman a little about them.

"Skye," she finally said. A beautiful name for a beautiful woman. Snap out of it Darcy, your friend just hit the lady with her van!

"Well Skye, why don't you want to go to the hospital?" Eric questioned, sounding almost exactly like a concerned parent.

"Can't pay for it, no insurance-" Darcy cut the woman off.

"Jane's paying, remember?"

"I don't want to be a bother." Skye looked to the ground and Darcy's heart broke a little for the girl.

"You won't be. We're just worried is all. C'mon, you're bleeding," she said, pointing at the blood seeping from a wound on her shoulder. Skye took some gauze from her backpack and treated to the wounds. It was worrying, seeing Skye tend to her injuries as if she got hurt every day. The girl cleaned and covered the cuts and scrapes, set her dislocated shoulder back into place, and got up, ignoring the fact that at least one of her ribs had to be broken or bruised.

"I'll live," Skye stated, before slowly walking away.

"Wait!" Darcy didn't know what made her do it, but she didn't want this woman to leave. Not yet.

"What? Skye snapped.

"If you don't want a doctor or to go to the hospital, is there anything else you want or need? We can cover for you. Need a ride home?"

Skye paused, mulling over her response before she smiled. "Actually, there is one thing I'd like."

* * *

That was how the four people ended up in one of those super fancy diners with practically everything. Decent food, drink, music, and acceptable bathrooms. Jane was paying, so Darcy and Skye got as much as they want.

"This is delicious," Skye stated, taking a sip of her gumbo. "I am in food heaven."

"Maybe I should have tased her and taken her to the hospital," Jane mumbled. Darcy rolls her eyes.

"That makes two of us then," Darcy replied, taking a bite of her burger. She definitely had to come back to this place, the food was awesome.

"I haven't eaten warm food in forever. Let me tell you, it beats the canned food and stuff in the dumpsters. Can't complain too much though, food is food, as long as it's edible." Canned food? Dumpsters? Where the hell had this lady been?

Skye seemed to notice the tension and looks up to see them staring. "What?" How was she saying that like nothing was wrong?

"What's a gorgeous girl like you doing, eating stuff from the dumpsters?" Damn her mouth for letting the words slip before her brain could process them.

The woman blushed and looked away. "Something called survival." When the other three continue to stare, Skye grabbed her jacket. "I should probably go, you guys don't want to stay with me." Skye wiped her mouth on the napkin and got up to leave. Before she could walk away though, Darcy grabbed her arm.

"Hey, a person is a person. You're still Skye. Now come back here, I need a break from the nerds."

"You're forgetting that you're a nerd too." Jane smirked.

"Yeah, but I'm the cute, awesome one," Darcy shot back, flashing her a smile.

"Can't argue with that," Skye spoke up before Jane could say anything. "Let me guess, Eric's like the 'Yoda' of the group, Jane is the 'Tony Stark', without the womanizing, and Darcy's the 'Skye' of this little trio."

"Depends. how awesome is Skye?"

"Very much so."

"Then, I definitely agree with your summary." Skye finally grinned, giving her a high-five.

* * *

One day became two, two became three, and so on until Skye became a part of their little group. Every few days though, Skye would warn them that she has to leave soon. She never gives them a date.

Though the four are close, they still know next to nothing about Skye. Not her last name, age, her job, friends and family. She doesn't even have a Facebook or Twitter Darcy could check. Skye was a complete mystery.

The woman had been staying with them for close to four months now, assisting wherever she can. Darcy found herself falling for Skye more and more with each day. No matter how hard she tried though, Darcy didn't have the courage to ask her out. Skye was most likely straight anyway. Darcy pushed those thoughts away, looking back to the star chart she was analyzing

* * *

"What the hell are you doing?" Jane asked after barging into her bunk.

"What do you mean?" Damn it, this wasn't going to be another one of those wild goose chases for Thor, was it? While she thought the man was okay and that he should come back, the more time that passed, the less hope she had. Jane needed to start moving on.

"Don't play dumb with me. I can tell you like Skye." Darcy groaned. Was it that obvious?

"Does it matter Jane? There's no way in Asgard she's like me back. She probably already has a boyfriend out there." Jane shook her head.

"Nope, she's single and plays for both teams."

"Did you seriously ask her that?" Darcy complained. And Jane says that _Darcy_ has too much interest in her love life. How did her life get so messed up that _Jane_ of all people was playing match-maker?

"You aren't doing anything. Even if Skye hasn't left, she probably will, whether we like it or not. Don't wait too long." Jane left after that, leaving Darcy with a headache and a new set of questions.

* * *

The dreaded day has finally arrived. It was November of 2011. "I'm leaving," Skye told them. But instead of saying soon, like she always does, she said something different. "Today."

"Wait, what? Why?" Eric was looking at Skye as if she's insane, not that Darcy blamed him. She probably looked the same. A week notice would have been nice. Where would Skye go anyway? And why couldn't they help her?

"I appreciate the hospitality and everything, but I need to go. I'll be back though, I promise." The roughness in her tone told Darcy that there's no way to convince Skye to stay.

"Okay." Darcy gave her a hug, doing her best not to blush at the contact. "Be careful out there, okay? And come back, there's no trickster twins without you."

Skye laughed. "Of course. Besides, who else can give Jane hell?"

Jane quietly grumbled about their most recent prank, one involving shaving cream, caramel, an apple, buttered popcorn, and a lot of candy. And Christmas decorations. Darcy whistled innocently, looking away from her boss.

"I'll come back in a few," Skye said before walking out of their life for Thor knows how long.

* * *

Of course, Skye never told them what she meant by a few. A few hours? Days? Weeks? Months? _Years?_

Which was why, when Skye returns in early April of 2012, the first thing Darcy did was slap her in the face. And then tackle the girl in a hug. Darcy's glad that Eric and Jane are off doing some research on whatever. Darcy can finally tell Skye how she felt about her. Goddammit, she sounded like a lovesick teenager right now.

"What the hell Skye? Where have you been and what were you doing? We thought you might be dead!" Darcy knew she was being harsh, but the other woman needed to understand how much pain she, Eric, and Jane were in while she was gone doing God knows what.

"I did say I might take a few," Skye pointed out.

"Yeah, but you never mentioned what. Were you going to have us wait for years before coming by? We were worried sick! Even Jane missed you pranking her, and if Jane misses a prank, that's when it gets serious." Darcy took a deep breath and counted to ten. Yelling at Skye wouldn't help.

"I didn't know how long it would take," Skye said in a small voice, pain evident in her eyes. "It all depends on when and where something comes up."

"What? What is it you want to find Skye? We can help. Just let us in," she begged.

"Look, you guys are awesome, but it's just something personal. I need to find out for myself." Unable to form a proper response to that, she finally leaned in and pressed her lips against Skye's.

It's nice, everything she expected and more. Skye's lips were soft, yet slightly chapped. Darcy could kiss her for an eternity. After what felt like forever, she finally came to her senses, and pulled away.

"Skye, I'm so sorry-" She's cut off by the feel of Skye's lips on hers again.

"Took you long enough," Skye mumbled when they pull apart.

"So...you like me?" God, she sounded so stupid in that moment.

"Have you seen yourself Darcy? Who couldn't like you?"

"Well," Darcy drew out, "You did say that I'm the 'Skye' of our little group."

"I was wrong. You're ten times better than a Skye, Stark, or Yoda." Darcy grinned.

"Of course I am. I'm a Darcy." Skye chuckled and kisses her again.

"Took you long enough!" A voice from behind exclaimed. The two turned to see Jane and Eric, the latter handing Jane a few dollar bills.

"You _bet_ on us?" Such amazing friends they had.

"Why not?" Jane gave the two a hug. "C'mon, let's go get some beers to celebrate!" But she wouldn't want it any other way.

* * *

It took a lot of beers, but Jane and Eric were out cold. They'd have terrible hangovers when they wake up. But at least she and Skye can finally really talk about everything.

It was a nice night, hardly any clouds, so the stars are visible. Looking at her watch, she noted that the sun would be up soon, so she looked out to the beautiful scenery. Darcy identified one as Sirius, the brightest star in the sky. It was nothing compared to Skye.

"Miss Darcy Lewis," Skye began in a formal tone, getting down to her knees and holding her hand, "May I be your girlfriend?"

"You're a cheesy idiot." Darcy pulled her up and kissed her. "But you're _my_ cheesy idiot."

"Is that a yes?"

"Well, it sure as hell wasn't a no." Skye kissed her again. Every kiss felt just like their first one, passionate, soft, amazing, and just leaving her wanting to go back for another. With Skye's strong arms around her, fingers running through her hair, and the sound of her heartbeat close by, Darcy finally got the courage together to ask something she'd wanted to ask for a while.

"What's your last name Skye?" Her girlfriend (Man, it felt great to say that) stiffened. Her fingers paused for a second before continuing like nothing happened.

"No family, no family name to inherit," Skye finally confessed. The one sentence makes her feel like the worst girlfriend in history. Less than ten minutes they're officially together and Darcy already crossed a line. Why did she have to push Skye?

"You've got one now." Skye stares at her in confusion. "Ever need one, mine is always available." Skye Lewis. She liked the sound of it.

Skye smiled at her. "Thanks Darce."

There were many questions Darcy still had. She wonders where were Skye's parents, what her past was like, what she does for a living, but she wasn't going to push right now. She just curled up with her girlfriend and watched the sunrise.

Having her boss hit someone with their van wasn't a usual way for someone to meet their girlfriend, but now, looking down at Skye's beautiful face, she didn't regret it. Much.

Though Darcy is definitely going to be the driver from now on. She didn't need Jane hitting someone else with their van. Two is enough.


End file.
